


A bit of an interlude

by Elen42564



Series: Hardshine told as if it were endgame [2]
Category: Not Another D&D Podcast (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Hopeful Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Spoilers up to the Wizard's Tournament Arch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21655678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elen42564/pseuds/Elen42564
Summary: "But what if I don't? What if I fuck up and get us thrown in a cell?"He turned her around so that she could see his bright smile, making her feel like blushing"If that happens, we'll kick ass and get out of it like we always do."
Relationships: Moonshine Cybin/Hardwon Surefoot
Series: Hardshine told as if it were endgame [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555267
Kudos: 26





	A bit of an interlude

Moonshine walked out of the tent and took a deep breath of fresh air, leaning outside the window of the dorm.  
She was already sobering up and realizing that tomorrow she was actually going to fight a king. Of course, that guy was probably a wimp with a ton of expensive equipment and not any experience in actual battle, but making a terrible mistake and losing embarrassingly was still a possibility.  
And if that was the case, hopefully, her dad would be able to get her out before being sentenced to death.  
Moonshine was so focused on her somber thoughts that she didn't notice Hardwon until he was standing right behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, kissing her head and holding tightly.  
Lately, Hardwon had been getting really comfortable about making physical contact when they were alone, which made her incredibly happy, something about breaking his walls down and all that.  
"You were amazing today, I'm sure you're gonna do great tomorrow."  
"But what if I don't? What if I fuck up and get us thrown in a cell?"  
He turned her around so that she could see his bright smile, making her feel like blushing -damn, he was handsome in his new body, not that he wasn't always a really attractive guy, but before it was in a wilder, caveman sort of way, while now he was hot by a more elvish standard-   
"If that happens, we'll kick ass and get out of it like we always do. Besides, your dad wouldn't let you fight that guy if he didn't think you could win."  
Moonshine smiled and laid her head on Hardwon's shoulder, something that she wasn't able to do before, his human body being huge and all that, and really likes that it's now a thing.  
"You're great at calming me down, you know?"  
He smiled wider and kissed her softly, another thing that has been happening whenever they were apart from the group. She quite likes Hardwon's kisses, strong and kind of dominant, even if a bit inexperienced.  
"You know, we could always do something else. I'm sure with all of your experience you could manage to distract me," she wiggled one of her eyebrows to make clear what she was referring to and enjoyed Hardwon's blush.  
"Well, if the lady wants, who am I to refuse?"  
He lifted her off her feet, trying to look smooth, but stumbling a bit, probably still quite drunk, before laying her on one of the small beds in the dorm.  
"You know, this is a new body and I don't know how much experience the previous owner had so..."  
"Hardwon, it's ok, I just want to take my mind off things, it doesn't need to be perfect."  
-It will be perfect because is you- she couldn't help but think.  
It was kind of embarrassing, but Moonshine had to admit to herself that she was a bit in love with Hardwon. Hopefully, this wouldn't make things weird.

….

She smiled as she laid naked by his side. For being his first time, Hardwon had definitely done quite well, really enthusiastic and very generous. He made sure that she had a good time, even if he was done a bit too quickly.  
She kissed him awake softly and watched him smile at her.  
"I don't know if I can get back to it just quite yet, Moonshine."  
"It's fine, I just wanted to wake you up so we can get back in the tent. I don't want Bev to wake up without us around and worry."  
He nods and gets up lazily, stretching a bit before getting dressed and kissing her.  
"I'm going to bed now, then. Coming?"  
"I already did, actually," she said laughing at her own joke. "I'll join you in a minute, I'm just gonna enjoy the night air for a bit longer."  
"Suit yourself," he said with a sad smile as he got in the tent.  
Damn, she really hoped she hadn't ruined whatever it was they had by moving too quickly. Well, only time would tell. She shook her head and decided to go into Mallora's wondrous stump and join everyone in bed.  
And if she hugs Hardwon a bit tighter than usual and he holds her hand while they rest, who could actually tell?


End file.
